richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy and Justin
and that he is a liar.]] The conflict between Izzy and Justin is a very interesting one. Apparently at some point before Total Drama Island, they used to date. The circumstances of their courtship along with how it ended remain shrouded in mystery, but it seems that Izzy is quite furious with Justin with regards to it. While Justin appears to be wanting to disavow the relationship ever having existed, Izzy has vowed to strike him down with great vengeance. Overview Total Drama Island At no point during Total Drama Island did it seem as though Izzy and Justin ever knew one another, let alone dated. One could reason that Justin was already trying to pretend it never happened while Izzy contained her resentment for him temporarily since they were on the same team. The one time any sort of interaction came about was when Heather convinced Izzy to vote Justin off following the talent contest. It is implied that Izzy actually did not need any sort of convincing as the second Heather made the suggestion Izzy was on board, no questions asked. Combined with Heather's alliance and her bribing of Owen, Justin was eliminated from the competition. The first mention of their past history occurred during a talk show Chris McLean host in which he interviewed Izzy. In the interview, Izzy claimed to have dated Justin after becoming a zillionaire off of the mass-production of Izzy's Happy Sap. She further implied that the reason for their break-up was that he was a liar, though about what she did not reveal. Total Drama Academy It would seem that once again there would be no sign of conflict as the contestants were brought to Total Drama Academy. However, the weekly Challenge Night competitions would open the door for Izzy to, in her mind, right the wrongs Justin had committed against her. And no challenge served this purpose more than the Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. Justin teamed with Tyler against Izzy and Katie. Contestants were allowed to grab whatever additionally weaponry they could find backstage before the match started and it seemed that Izzy would not make it back in time. Suddenly, she appeared with a cannon and fired at the boys, Justin in particular. It was her rapid firing upon him that he finally confessed to have previously dated her when he would previously refuse to acknowledge such a suggestion. Since then, some information about the relationship has slowly started to surface. Justin has admitted on camera that he dated Izzy primarily because her family, amazingly enough, had connections within the modeling world and used them to get his foot through the door. During Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4, it is implied that he did sleep with Izzy during their time together since his refusal to answer to the question of such resulted in his partner Eva getting shocked, their by his denial counting as a lie. One can expect more details to come to fruition over time. Trivia * Both are two of four people to be on both the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. (though Justin was only a Killer Bass during Week Three of Challenge Night) * Both are the only pair other than Katie and Sadie to have known each other prior to the events of Total Drama Island. **In addition, one member from both pairs switched teams with the other. * Both have attracted the affections of Owen; Izzy is dating him while Justin's handsome appearance charms him. Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Interaction